


Ahrynn One-Shots

by CherryxCola



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Collars, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mistress, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet, Tears, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Useless Lesbians, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryxCola/pseuds/CherryxCola
Summary: A bunch of short stories featuring K/DA Ahri and Evelynn(More tags to be added as more chapters come out)
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 99





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> #1 A gift from Evelynn to Ahri

It had been a long afternoon with K/DA going on photoshoots after their new releases. All 4 members were free to do as they please for the rest of the day. Kai'sa and Akali went their separate ways from Ahri and Evelynn who were currently walking to one of Eve's expensive cars parked with keys in hand. She had a special evening planned out for them to show her love. In other terms, spoil Ahri rotten just to see her smile and blush that brought warmth inside the usually cold demon.

Ahri's tail swayed behind her with a soft smile on her face. She was curious about where they were going and wondering what could be so important. “Eve, what are we doing now? Aren't we going to go and rest?” She asked with a head tilt. Being the curious little fox she was.

"That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Evelynn replies, unlocking the car for Ahri while she materializes in the driver seat. 

She looked at the car and stepped into it taking a seat, resting her tail on her lap. “Isn't this your nicer car?” She asked sniffing a little seeing if anything smelt familiar to her sensitive nose, apart from Eve's perfume. She always did this to get to know her surroundings better.

"One of them, yes." Eve starts up the car and pulls out from the parking spot and onto the streets. She already began her reckless driving, going far faster than the speed limit as if it was a suggestion to her. The sun gleaming off of her sunglasses, concealing golden cat like eyes.

Ahri was buckled in and slightly gripping the seat not wishing to ruin the upholstered seats. Her nails were a little long. She did have to get them trimmed a bit but hadn't gotten around to it due to all the performances they had been doing; like always she put others before herself. At least the ones she cared for.

“Could you please slow down just a smidge?” She asked in a strained tone of voice mainly because they almost had hit a car.

"What? Scared of some speed gumiho?" Eve gives a throaty chuckle. "I thought you would have trust in my driving skills by now."

She squinted her eyes at her. “I never said I didn't. I just don't feel like becoming roadkill.” She huffed a little, puffing out her cheeks.

The demon smiles. "That's what seatbelts are for, no?" She retorts but couldn't speak as she didn't have a seatbelt on herself.

“Hmph says the one not even wearing one.” Ahri grumbled and pouted a little her ears down like a sad puppy. “Sorry if I just want us to live to see tomorrow.”

"And I promise you will." Evelynn says as the car slows down in another parking lot. A small smile graced her face, a glimpse of Ahri’s fang could be seen. She then leans over and places a kiss on Eve's cheek.

Evelynn slightly slumps in her seat, a red tint on her cheeks but most of it covered by her sunglasses and the shades from the car. Ahri tilted her head and giggled finding this all so very cute. The car comes to a stop and Eve turns it off. They were parked in front of a high end restaurant that was expensive and needed to be booked days ahead if you wanted a seat.

“What in the world are we doing here silly?” She asked a little flustered, her voice wavering a little as she spoke, not wishing to make any type of eye contact because that would only cause her to blush. She always got like this when she was gifted things by Eve, as she didn't think she deserved it.

"To eat of course." Eve simply said and slid off her glasses, folding them up and setting them in the center console carefully to not scratch the lens. She blinks a bit to adjust to the change in light and faces Ahri, eyes gleaming. "And well, you've worked so hard and I thought this would be a nice way to relax."

“Th-that's not true I haven't even worked that hard to have earned this…” She said all flustered a blush forming on her face. She looked the other way not wishing Eve to see how flustered she was but honestly knew it was inevitable.

A smile pulls on the demon lips. "That's what you believe but everyone knows and will agree to what I just said." She turns back to the steering wheel and muses her hair, taking out the buns atop her head. She softly shakes her head, letting loose her silver lilac hair.

“I am not even dressed for such a place Eve, nor is my make up let alone my hair done up. I will look like trash next to them.” She whined a little. She was always worried about what others thought of her, a contrast to how Evelynn was.

"I disagree. You're absolutely radiant. If someone has something to say, in a negative way, they can take it up with me." The tone of voice implied she wasn't joking either. Ahri blushed darkly and hid her face into her fluffy fox tail, now back into its former color.

Eve chuckles again and opens her door, climbing out and shutting it closed before walking to Ahri's door, opening it for her. Ahri held out her hand to her lover, right foot half way out as she was in stiletto heels at the moment that strapped up her calves and tied into a little bow in the back . 

Evelynn gently grabs her hand, careful of her claws and helps Ahri to her feet. Closing the door once in the clear to and locks the car. Immediately people were quick to spot them, murmurs and photographs being taken filling the evening air. Ahri let out a small huff, she did like to be in the spotlight but sometimes she'd enjoy not being in it, just to have peace and quiet would be appreciated.

Eve certainly didn't like it but her outside persona was already on, similar to a mask, her eyes cold and face void of emotion. An act she put up to outsiders or fans to maintain her "air of mystery". Ahri gripped tightly to Eve knowing how some of their male fans could get when it came to them. Evelynn kept her fox close and entered the restaurant which provided some safety.

Ahri relaxed slightly but that didn't last long when she saw a man similar to the man she killed when she needed to feed. Causing her to tense right back up and grip Eve's arm with a death grip. The demon looks down at Ahri after asking about her reservation and the hostess taking them to their table.

"What's the matter?" She asks genuinely, pulling out the chair at the table for Ahri to sit. The freaked out fox hesitantly takes her seat, letting out a little sigh. She rubbed her temples as a way to ease her problem. Though she didn't answer Eve. She hated bringing up her past, it hurt to do so more than anything.

Evelynn realizes this and her eyes soften, her normally slit pupils a tad wider as she sits. "We can talk later at home I suppose." She slides one of the menus to Ahri to distract her and picks up the other, her golden irises scanning over her options for the night. Ahri nodded and looked at her own menu, she didn't want to think about anything at this moment.

“Thank you...thank you for being here with me.” She said softly and scanned the options not making eye contact fearing if she did tears may fall. Evelynn was running her metal claws through her hair, putting the menu down once she knew what she wanted. A waiter came to their table, holding a wine bottle as an offering which she gladly accepted and took a sip as soon as her glass was filled.

Ahri smiled a bit and politely declined and asked for some champagne instead for the time being, she wanted something light and bubbly just like she normally was. Eve turns her attention to the fox across from her and leans her head onto her hand. It was brutally quiet and quite frankly, awkward too.

Ahri sighed softly. “I'm sorry…” She said quietly, feeling bad for the way the night was going.

"It's alright my dear. Whatever is on your mind is obviously eating you up but it can wait until you're ready to tell me." Although Evelynn was truly worried and her lashers indicated that as they were out, swaying slightly behind her. When she wasn't honest with her feelings, looking at her lashers was a good start to try and figure them out.

“And that means a lot to me...and if you must know it has to do with my past..a memory to say the least as well as a choice that I regret to this day.” She frowned a little, her tail all limp and eyes looking as if they lost their light.

Eve goes silent and lips pull into a frown. "Apologies that happened." She didn't know what it felt like to regret something. All her choices were picked with her wit and so far none seemed to bring her down. As for her monstrous ways she embraced them. That's where she and Ahri differed; she hated what she was most of the time. She started to smile a little and looked at Eve with a kind look.

“But I have you my love and I am glad I do, you mean the world to me and make me a very happy woman.” She stated, meaning it, a warm smile now on her face.

Evelynn returns the smile, removing her fingers from her hair, the soft strands falling neatly into place. "Did you decide what you wanted to eat?" Her legs crossed under the table, lashers at a more calm state and curls towards her body before disappearing out of sight.

They placed their orders and Evelynn noticed Ahri playing with her shirt out of habit. She found it oddly cute to see the fox do so, her eyes stuck watching her intently. Ahri’s tail swayed gently off to the side, she was thinking about what they would do later on.

"Would you like dessert afterwards?" Eve asks, never taking her gaze off of her and drums her fingers against the table top. Ahri perked up at the thought of it and what to have.

“Do you want to split a dessert?” She asked with sparkly eyes, her tail wagging just thinking about it.

Evelynn quirks a brow, amused at the tail wagging and halts her fingers. "If that's what you desire. Have any preferences?"

Ahri thought and nodded vigorously “Chapssaltteok.” She said with puppy dog eyes.

The demon shivers at eating something sweet but agrees to it still. "Alright, chapssaltteok it is then."

Soon their dinner arrived and it didn't take long to finish the meals. Photoshoots really didn't provide food to fill them just to get them through the long hours of posing and smiling. Evelynn herself doesn't need much of an intake of food, most energy coming from her feeds.

Ahri got all happy when dessert came, a big grin on her face and her little fangs sticking out. Eve was happy Ahri was but unsure of the plate of desserts between them and grabbed one. She bites into it and finds it to be rather delicious, eating the rest in her claws. Ahri giggled and nibbled on her desserts like a happy dog would do to a treat.

Eve could only stomach about two and stopped at that, getting ready to pay for everything. Ahri asked for a to go box to enjoy at home or if there was any left, for their ever so busy days. Evelynn stands, stretching out her arms above her head before pushing in her chair and helps Ahri up. She gives the gumiho a quant smile, leaving money on the table, and keeps their hands interlocked with each other as they exit the establishment.

Ahri was smiling, well she was until they got back outside and there were even more people and fans waiting for their idols. Evelynn narrows her eyes and a lasher snakes its way around Ahri's waist and guides them through the crowd to her car. She unlocks the car and helps Ahri in before turning to the crowds and telling them off. Both lashers out in her agitation, elevated above her head and the people back slightly away.

She storms to the driver side and climbs in. Ahri had her knees to her chest. She hated when the people got like this, she honestly didn't understand it. Evelynn turns the car on and hastily pulls away just wanting to get to the safety of their home already. Legally it should've taken a lot longer but with her need to be there and outrageous speeding, they were home in no time.

Ahri on the other hand was still all tense even though she was trying to hide it but her animalistic features were not helping her case. Eve turns the car off and sighs, lashers still out and about. She faces Ahri and reaches over to her ear, scratching lightly behind it.

"Relax Ahri. We're home now. You needn't be so tense gumiho.." Ahri made what sounded like a purr soon relaxing and leaning into the scratches her right foot tapping a little.

Evelynn smiles. "That's my good fox. Come on then, let's go inside." Ahri nodded and opened the car door then stepped out and closed the door. Her tail close to her body, the tip wagging slightly.

Eve gets out herself and locks the car once closing the door. She follows Ahri into the K/DA shared small mansion and up the dark oak stairs to the second floor. She sighs when her room comes into view and pushes the door open for the both of them to enter. She slips her heels off and places them neatly to the side.

Out of all the rooms hers was the most simplistic yet fit her personality. With dark silk sheets and a canopy to cover her bed. A window faced the back of the house that had a fantastic view of sunsets and a loveseat angled perfectly to watch. The demon began to strip off her day clothes, getting ready for bed although she needed little to no sleep to function properly. Ahri liked being in Evelynn's room. She felt safe and it provided comfort for her.

She herself also took her heels off and lined them up next to Eve's. Once they got together, she's been slowly migrating her stuff into here much to Eve's dismay and went to the dark wooden dresser. Opening the middle drawers, she takes out her sleep wear which consisted of just an oversized shirt as having a tail made it difficult for some articles of clothings. The most egregious offender being pants. Obviously. By the time she took off her clothes and in her pajamas Evelynn was already on the bed.

The demon really only wore a thin silk robe to bed but nonetheless Ahri turns the light off before accompanying her love. She scoots close to Evelynn who was sitting up and smiles up at her. Eve looks down, gold eyes glowing in the dark and makes sure Ahri was tucked in and comfortable.

"Sleep well my love." She says, leaning down to place a kiss on Ahri's forehead.

The gumiho blushes slightly and her tail bounces lively under the sheets. "You too..if you decide to sleep that is."

Evelynn chuckles and softly runs her metal claws through honey-blonde locks of hair. "We shall see." Her lashers slide over Ahri like protection and Ahri closes her eyes, content by the feeling.

She knows no harm would come to her. Not here.


	2. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 Evelynn was afraid of having feelings for Ahri

Evelynn has been friends with Ahri for as long as she can remember. When the fox came up to her with the idea to create their own band she agreed. It has been a while since then and they were at the top of their game. There were rumors about her being in relationships with other celebrities. She wasn't one to be interested in such things. All her 'flings' were a means to feed. No strings attached. 

When she used to see Ahri go out on dates it had no effect on her. She could care less. Suddenly now it stung. A burning fire of jealousy in the pits of her stomach that grew every time she saw her with someone else. At first she didn't know why this was happening. It never happened before and certainly didn't feel jealous of all things. 

Of course the demon never showed this feeling. Hidden behind her cold exterior. A wall keeping the jealousy locked and caged. However it did start to affect her in other ways. She was rarely seen for days at a time or if she really had to go out she looked unkempt. Easily agitated and seemed to always be in a hurry. Evelynn just wasn't herself. She even started to ignore the others, mostly Ahri. 

She was the type to figure stuff on her own. Independent. She couldn't rely on her bandmates - no her friends, her family. She had to do this on her own but it ate her up. Until it clicked. How could she not see it before? She had actually grown to like Ahri, love her even. She doesn't know how to react to this realization. 

If she did act on this she was unsure if she could keep it together. The demon was afraid. But that's exactly what she is. A demon. That fed on the pain and suffering of others. Her charm might affect Ahri bringing at first an attraction towards her before forcing all her deepest fears up for her to feed off of. If Evelynn didn't kill her (and she wouldn't) she'd be stuck with nightmares for days.

But just the thought of getting to taste that suffering makes her salivate and she has to shake her head to bring her out of it. Golden eyes flutter open to a pitch black room. She looks around wondering how long she sat there for and sighs, leaning back into the cushions of the seat. With her inhuman sight she could see the outline of her body bleeding shadows. She needed to feed.

Evelynn groans and turns her gaze away. Not tonight. Her lashers were swaying above her head in her over and deep thinking. She rubs her eyes with her palms and props her head up by one. Soft silvery lilac hair falls to the side. Nights could get rather lonely. Slowly her eyelids grew heavy. The first in a long time she drifted off to sleep. A dreamless sleep at that. For the time being.  
______________

The next morning Evelynn had yet to come down for breakfast which was expected. Usually on the nights she slept she didn't wake till late afternoon. Ahri knows this and yet couldn't help but worry for her friend. Eve had been acting more cold and distant than normal. It was evident on her face once the fox sat down to accompany Kai'sa and Akali who were eating. Ahri sighs, slumping onto the table top as her tail gently wagged side to side behind her.

The other two look at her quizzically.

"Is that about Evelynn?" Kai'sa asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes.." Ahri replies, ears pinning to her head and Akali reaches over, patting her on the back.

"Do you wanna go and barge in her room with me?"

Ahri looks at her flabbergasted. "Are you crazy? God no! She'd kill us!"

"Nah. No she wouldn't." Akali smiles which gets Ahri to return it.

She felt much better now, her tail moving at a quicker pace. "Thank you."

"Of course. Hey do we have anything planned for today?" 

Kai'sa softly shakes her head. "We do not."

"Wait really!? Let's go for a ride! And do something!" Akali asks excitedly towards the dancer.

Ahri crosses her arms in a pout. "What about me?"

"Umm figure out what's wrong with Evelynn."

The fox narrows her eyes.

Kai'sa chuckles quietly. "We better hurry then Akali. Before she jumps on the motorcycle with us."

Akali nods and stands up, shoving the rest of her breakfast down then runs to her room to get changed. Kai'sa sighs.

"You don't have to Ahri. Eve could just be... being Eve. But if you do decide to talk to her, don't forget to tell us about it." She smiles a little before taking both plates to the sink, placing them inside and returning to her room to also get dressed.

Ahri turns around in her seat to look at the stairs leading up to Evelynn's room and looks away. She'd do so later. When the demon woke up. She stands from the chair to make herself something to eat as she had a while to wait. There was no telling when Eve would wake up. Definitely not in the morning though. Always the afternoon oddly enough. Her hair worn down, mused from tossing and turning in her sleep.

Golden cat-like eyes holding sleep and her lashers sometimes are out, dragging against the floorboards. Ahri's smile grows bigger picturing it. Those moments were rare but she cherished them and a faint blush dusts her cheeks. Ahri was admiring Eve and her being a dork when she didn't even know she was. She made her smile every time and a joy to be around, well when she wanted to anyways.

While she was doing this she decided to put on some music and sing to it to pass the time, not too loud not wishing to wake Eve up. Akali and Kai'sa smile at Ahri as they pass by and exit the house. The sound of the motorcycle revving deafened by the music. All of this combined makes Evelynn stir in her sleep, claws digging into the love seat's armrest and the shadows to bleed more heavily from her. She herself having a nightmare. One of rejection. The pain of it hurting her heart and not the good kind. It's different this time around.

Instead of enjoying it she wants to wake up. To make it stop. Her chest rises with every quickened breath. The loneliness of Ahri rejecting her and walking away. Leaving her standing there like a fool. A fool for letting herself get like this. For loving the fox..and before she knew it the nightmare was over, leaving her in darkness, void of warmth.

Then the soothing voice of Ahri started to flow into the house and grace her ears with its sound. She was a very good singer. Her voice is angelic and silky smooth with its flow. The demon stirs more and blinks her eyes open. The sun streams through one of her windows, too bright for her taste even through her curtains albeit not the best for blocking out the sun. She groggily looks down feeling her claws stuck and rips them out from the cushion.

Her lashers still hung above her head and her body more shadowed than when she had last seen it. A frown makes its way onto Evelynn's face and her dream comes rushing back to her memory. That cold, emptiness of rejection. Heartbreak. She grits her teeth, her fangs threatening to pierce her bottom lip. Finally she takes notice of the singing. Her mind so overwhelmed with thoughts it blocked it out.

Her eyes shift from her claws to the bedroom door. Just beyond it and down the stairs was Ahri, singing her little heart out. Evelynn almost, _almost _, stood up to see her. She holds back remembering her body's physical look is faltering. She turns to the shadows in her room corner and stands, walking towards it; muscles weak and energy drained. She desperately needed to feed but she couldn't. With her thinking all over the place she wouldn't be able to savor her prey's suffering.__

____

____

She walks into the shadow, blending in easily and navigates through them, materializing in the living room/kitchen space. The sun streaming through the windows prevents her from going closer, as much as she wanted to. This is where Ahri was, singing and dancing around without a care in the world. She was trying to be quiet not knowing Eve was up. The dress she had on flowing around her like flower petals. Evelynn smiles within the dark. Her cheeks were heating up, a contrast to the rest of her cold body.

If she didn't get this off her chest, admitting to falling in love, she wouldn't be hiding like a coward. A word she doesn't say too lightly or to describe herself. And afraid. For liking a challenge she sure couldn't face this one. It took a lot out of her to keep hidden, her abilities weakening by the minute. Ahri opened her eyes and let out a little squeak she was able to see Eve and blushed a little at the fact she was seen dancing without a care while singing.

Evelynn examines her shadow form, raising her arms up and looks up with those golden eyes. Fear was held in them. Pupils small and slit. More and more of her human showed but the shadows bleeding out from her were greater now. Her hair whiter and metal claws becoming a part of her. Looking less than an accessory but as actual talons. Ahri's face held concern as she walked over to her.

“Are you okay Eve? You don't look so good.. Do you need more rest? Also sorry if I woke you..” She said feeling bad, her ears pinning down slightly.

Evelynn stays quiet and grips the nearest wall, keeping herself up right. Her lashers swayed erratically behind her, desperate for a kill. To create pain. Ahri saw this and tilted her head.

“You can hurt me if you need to, I would understand, you know that. When's the last time you've fed?” She said with a worried look on her cute face.

The demon snarls slightly, losing a grip - her control, her sanity. Hunger over ruled her logic. "No." Is all she could muster, her voice echoing as if in a cave. Ahri frowned. She didn't appreciate that answer, hating seeing Eve like this she did something she wouldn't normally do.

She bit her hand causing herself to bleed and squeaked in pain. Evelynn perks up, feeling the pain, tugging her towards Ahri's essence, her soul. Lashers rising and inching closer towards her. The blood itself looked delectable. But she turns her back to Ahri. She was panting, her feral, primal instincts to consume fighting the love she still held under lock.

“Please Evelynn, I hate seeing you like this..” She whimpered close to tears wanting to help. She didn't know what to do other than inflict more pain.

Evelynn looks at her from the corner of her eye. "I..can't. Not from you. Anyone but you.." She was fixing on materializing away, somewhere with a vulnerable prey. It wouldn't be satisfying but it would be something. Anything else to keep Ahri safe from her. Ahri whined and whimpered, all she wanted to do was help.

Evelynn felt close to snapping and had to get it out. "I won't hurt the one..I...love." This caused the fox to freeze and blink, a blush forming on her cheeks that only got darker by the second. She was flustered and all warm inside it was a nice but odd feeling.

The demon digs her talons into the wall. Hearing no reply made her nightmare feel real. "I'm sorry.." She mutters. Usually after confessing her 'love' she'd kill them. Leaving their body to rot. She straightens out her back, standing tall. Her reason on its last thin line. Her hunger rising the longer she stood next to Ahri.

The gumiho was in a state of shock and disbelief. She never thought someone such as Evelynn would reciprocate the way she felt, her tail wagging quickly. Her words were stuck in her throat and as she parted her lips to speak, the demon was gone. Disappearing in a shadow like mist. Ahri frowns, ears lowering. It was daylight still. Evelynn had to return soon or she'd be caught so Ahri waited. Anxiously. She couldn't keep still.

Fidgeting in her spot, distracting herself with social media, TV, and a book too but no luck. Minutes turned into hours. Long hours. She had gotten a text earlier saying how Akali and Kai'sa will be out late. No word from Eve though. The sun was setting and the sky was an orange pink color. Still no sign of Evelynn. No silver lilac hair, lashers, not even a shadow resembling her nor talons.

Ahri sadly sighs and lays on the couch bringing her tail to her chest, hugging it tightly. She wished she opened her mouth, not freeze up. Her ears twitch at the sound of the front door knob turning and her eyes open. She fell asleep? She sleepily looks over the couch at the front hall. Adjusting to the dark she squints her crystal blue eyes. Just a bit hopeful that it was Evelynn.

It indeed was the demon, walking out from the hall and switching a light on. She was back to normal but a guilty look on her face. Ahri lunges over the couch and runs to her, wrapping her arms around Eve as tight as she could. "I'm so sorry! I should've said something! I love you too..I have for a while now...I didn't know if you felt the same!"

Evelynn doesn't say a word, her glowing bright eyes facing down at the gumiho. Then her arms slid around Ahri back. Thankful that she didn't bring up her being afraid. "...thank you. Are you okay?" She asked backing away and picking up Ahri's hand where she bit herself.

"Yes Evie, I'm fine." She smiles, tail wagging and ears fully perked up, moving to small inaudible noises to Evelynn.

"Just making sure darling. Can't have anything bad happening to my fox."

Ahri blushes and buries her head into Evelynn's stomach. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If you need to feed I'll happily help you." She stated as if it was a well known fact.

Evelynn didn't like that idea at all, uncertain about her powers and being used on Ahri for her own needs. "I'll...keep that in mind."

To distract them both she gently grabs Ahri's chin with her claws, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes before pressing her lips onto the fox's. A delicate and welcoming distraction. A warmth filled Evelynn. Pushing out the loneliness and guilt. More like herself now. She felt alive. No more anything eating her up inside. It was all out and she was _free. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have to make this into angst. I could've said  
> "Evelynn wasn't used to loving for real. She only knew the love she faked to lure in prey" and be done with it.
> 
> In the end I went fully in depth-
> 
> And just like that it became a character study for Evelynn too. 
> 
> Just my take on Evelynn as a whole. It could be entirely wrong but this is how I perceive her catching feelings


	3. Jealous (GORE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 Evelynn gets jealous enough to kill
> 
> WARNING: GORE

Ahri was at the moment putting on her makeup and doing her hair for the night. Her and Evelynn were going to go party at a nightclub they both liked and she wanted to look her absolute best for her lover. With her tail swaying and signature heart earring she had a smile on her face as she did so. Across the hall diagonally from her door was Eve's room. She too getting dressed for their night out. 

She reasonably started earlier as she always takes her time with how she presented herself. Everything in its place and perfect. It's why her appearance was immaculate anytime fans or a passerby would stop to stare. Ahri was sporadic with her choices always changing her mind. She'd usually get reprimanded for making the others wait so long, often arriving late because of her. Still it did little to change her ways.

Evelynn strapped on her heels and stood from the edge of her bed. She grabbed her infamous sunglasses on top of the dresser along with her keys and exited her room, turning the light off behind her. She walks to the door on the other side and knocks before entering. She wasn't surprised to see Ahri doing her makeup and hair although it's been an hour already. 

The fox was humming to herself putting the finishing touches on her eyes. Using liquid eyeliner she accentuates her animalistic eyes. Eve raises an arched brow in amusement and makes her way to stand behind her. She then snakes her arms around Ahri into a hug.

"Done yet gumiho?" She whispers in her ear taking great satisfaction seeing it twitch. Her voice sensual as ever. Like dripping magma. But that's who Evelynn was. Pleasing to the eyes, dangerous to touch.

Ahri shivers and gives a quiet squeak, ears flexing to those three whispered words. A blush creeps up onto her cheeks and Evelynn chuckles lowly, slipping away from the fox, running her claws over Ahri's shoulders as she does so.

"Doing that will just keep me from finishing up you know." Ahri states, returning to her makeup. Flustered now.

Evelynn shrugs, turning around and walks to the bed. Waves of silver lilac hair neatly flowed down her back and her hips swayed with every step. She sensed Ahri's eyes following her, using the mirror on her vanity and smirks, sitting on the edge of the bed; legs crossed.

"Enjoy the show?" She comments knowingly and Ahri hastily goes back to her makeup like she was doing nothing wrong. The darkened blush said otherwise. The demon's smirk remained. "You can say nothing but your face says it all."

Ahri ignores her, trying to hurry before this situation escalated or there would be no going out and she was really looking forward to this night. Ahri soon finished and fluffed her hair and smoothed her tail. Grabbing her purse, she walked over to Evelynn. “I'm ready, happy now?” She said to her date.

Eve eyes her up and down, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend. "Ecstatic." Her tone of voice didn't match with it but there was happiness and she stood, leading the way to her car. She made sure to put an extra swing in her hips just to see how far she could push the fox, heels clicking against the floor. 

Ahri was doing her best not to look but she just couldn't help when her hand slapped Eve’s ass with a slight smirk on her face. Evelynn yelps, swiftly turning to face Ahri. She had a blush. She certainly wasn't expecting that to occur. She also wasn't complaining either and looked back forward as if it didn't happen. She'll let it slide this time. No guarantee the next.

The fox smiled softly and leaned onto Eve. “I love you my Diva.” She said kindly, wrapping an arm around her waist getting as close as possible.

Evelynn struggled to walk but pressed on. "I love you too." She unlocked one of her cars in her collection and opened the door for Ahri. She honestly was excited to go out. To showcase what's hers. Her Ahri. She expects lots of people are going to be there. She'd have to keep her gumiho close and in sight, in case someone tried anything funny. 

That was a difficult task to do because of her wanting to look at everything and being very social when she wanted to be. Ahri's tail was swaying. She was very happy and excited. She loved going out and she loved nightclubs. The lights, music, even the people, she loved it all. Well most of it she didn't like when men would hit on her, atleast women had the decency to ask first.

Evelynn opened the car door for her sweet fox helping her in as well as if she were fine china then materializing in the seat next to her so they could leave quickly. She starts the car and haphazardly pulls out fast. With Evelynn in a rush it leads to some very questionable driving habits. (Although she drives like this constantly much to everyone's dismay)

Ahri sighed softly, hating this part of the night. Sometimes she wished she would be allowed to drive instead but Eve reacts in anger at the thought of others driving her cars. On the plus side, they reached their destinations quite fast when it shouldn't be legally possible. Ahri’s ears perked up in joy, eyes sparkling with pure excitement. She didn't question how they managed to reach the other side of the city in record time, too focused on wanting to be inside already.

She squealed “Come on Eve lets have fun!” She said happily, tail wagging as she basically sprung out of the car as if a gazelle would.

Evelynn turns off the car, unable to keep up with Ahri's sudden boundless enthusiasm and gets out, locking the car more than once just to be sure. To her dismay, she had already lost sight of her sweet fox who had run inside the club. Eve's lips thin into a straight line as she enters. Just her presence made people back away, golden eyes glowing dangerously in the dim light. 

She scans over the crowds but no such luck. There were unfortunately too many people for her to even catch a glimpse of Ahri. Evelynn sucks it up, telling herself Ahri would be fine on her own for a little bit, and heads towards the bar. She orders something heavy and pounds it down. From the bar she could see the dance floor that was lit up with many colored flashing lights, this being the place where she saw her gumiho, dancing in a little group that consisted of a few men and some females.Though they weren't the problem. It was the men off to the side that were eyeing what belonged to her. 

The glass in her grasp cracks. Evelynn narrowed her eyes at what she was witnessing. It infuriated her. The crack spreads like a spider web. Her free hand began digging into the wood of the bar. Oh how she'd _love _to see those men screaming. Begging for mercy at her feet. Their souls racked with fear and pain, suffering at her cost. They appeared happy too. Probably have everything they wished for, one of those things now being Ahri. She wanted to break them for going after what was hers.__

____

____

Evelynn licks her lips. So much to lose. So much to beg for. Her unsated hunger clawed to be let out. To have her _own fun _. Ahri was having a blast dancing and every so often chatting with the people dancing with her. Eve watched diligently, her glass on the verge of shattering. She didn't want to come across as controlling over Ahri but also wanted - no - needed to protect her. Ahri soon came bouncing over to Eve, a big grin on her face.__

__

__The demon stands up from her chair. "Dance with me?" She asks, letting go of her now shattered glass strewn over the table top. Ahri looked at the mess, a frown forming on her once smiling face._ _

____

____

“Eve, why did you break the glass? What's wrong?” Her tone held concern and worry for her. She sniffed the area to smell if her love's hand was bleeding.

Evelynn wraps an arm around Ahri's waist and walks with her to the dance floor. "It's nothing darling." Ahri whined a little upset she wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

On the dance floor, Eve let's go of Ahri and stares at her intently, beginning to move her body with the beat. Muscles rippling under skin as she dances. Practicing with Kai'sa for each song had paid off. Ahri’s tail wagged happily; she loved Eve along with the way she danced. She was dancing as well, spinning, her tail flowing gracefully as she did so. Evelynn smiles, finding it cute, her mind distracted for the time being. She teasingly kept rubbing up against Ahri or purposely dancing in an erotic fashion. 

She could care less of what the people around them thought. Who were they to tell her what she can and can't do. Ahri blushed a little but smiled, she gradually became fatigued and needed to rest. Walking over to the bar to rest as well as get a glass of water. A man with a few of his friends pointed her out and one brave enough stood to shoot his shot, sliding into the open chair next to her. He began trying to make small talk to Ahri, his breath laced with alcohol.

Ahri being the nice person she was, talked to him with a kind smile on her face, tail swaying behind her. She knew he was drunk though she marginally didn't care as she was a social butterfly. He was confident and boastful, saying meaningless things to make himself sound more appealing. Getting awfully close as his buddies silently cheered him on. Ahri shifted a tiny bit, getting uncomfortable by the second with his nearing proximity to her.

Evelynn gets the sense something is wrong and halts her movements. She looks towards Ahri and the world seems to freeze in place. Her jaw clenches stiffly and her arched brows furrow. Golden eyes flamed in anger as she stormed through the crowds. The same group of men from before near Ahri. This is what she gets for leaving her gumiho alone in a building full of rowdy people. Ahri was trying her best to be polite and tell the man she wasn't interested though he wasn't catching her hints.

Eve comes into view behind him and kindly taps his shoulder. When he turns around, she charms him. Immediately he's overwhelmed by admiration for the demon and said demon glances at Ahri before forcing him to walk out with her. She hurries them along, down an alley; waiting a few moments then pushes him against the wall. Eve smiles seductively and presses a kiss to his lips. Her lashers weave around him, rendering the man immobile as she bites his lower lip. A small amount of blood floods to her tongue and she pulls away.

She felt the after effect of her charm begin. His deepest, darkest fears coming to light. And all for her to relish in. Evelynn chuckles, ghosting the tip of her talons down his cheek. "Oh what to start with?~" The needle-like point travels up to his eye. She taps just on the edge of the eye, watching the fear rise within him.

"Get off me!" He yells, squirming to get out of his binds. The action makes Eve smile. "That's it~" She coos. "Keep struggling to escape. Beg for me to stop~ I want to hear you scream~"

He thrashes his head back and forth, trying to avoid the claw deathly close to hooking into his sclera. Ahri had followed her lover, nervous to be around the other men at the bar. Tears made their way down the man's cheek and Evelynn leaned forward, capturing the salty water on her tongue, savoring the flavor of getting a grown man to cry. It never got old.

"Ready for some real fun?~" She whispers and slowly inserts the claw within the eye. The man screams, filling the night air and Evelynn writhes in pleasure from it. She gouges out the organ, the struggling, the screaming, and sight of blood filling her needs deliciously; the veins and muscle holding the eye in place is severed. Her prey blinks rapidly which causes what's left of it inside, mostly blood, to pour out like red, veiny egg yolk.

She disregards the organ to the side, carelessly throwing it. The man desperately kicks and wiggles his arms in an attempt to escape. He was in great pain and the demon ate it up, her energy replenishing. She drags her talons down his jaw, neck, and chest before stopping right below the ribcage. A trail of blood followed it's path. Oh how she wanted to amputate him, a punishment for nearing Ahri but disappointingly there wasn't enough time. 

She raises her blood covered hand, ready to slice his stomach like paper when she hears the most delectable sound. Begging. Her prey starts to plead with all his life and energy left. "Please...spare me..I'll do anything." 

Evelynn smirks. "I love when you beg. Do it again and perhaps your life will be spared."

"Don't kill me..I beg of you...I won't tell a soul what happened tonight just..don't kill me." He did look drained, skin paling at the loss of blood.

Eve thinks about it, loosening her lashers for a split second only for them to tighten harder around his feeble body. Her smile never left her lips as she brings her talons down, digging into soft and squishy innards. Another scream of agony rips through the night. The feeling of human organs gracing her fingers. "You could do much better than that."

The man begins to fall limp. Evelynn snarls in anger. Everytime when it was just about to get good they break. It doesn't stop her from pulling her hand out then spreading the incision apart. The mix of blood, bodily fluids, and organs spill out onto the concrete, the intestines hanging. She reaches back in, snapping the ribcage to gently touch the heart. She feels it slowly decrease in beating and sighs in satisfaction. Gold eyes look at the face of her victim. 

His breathing was staggered and soon his heart stilled. She retracts her arms and takes a few steps back, admiring her work held up to the wall by her lashers. She grins, fangs on display to the lifeless, cold corpse before her.

"A lesson..to never _flirt _with someone who isn't yours." Evelynn says and releases her lashers from the body. It fell to the floor with a disturbing squish. The air reeked of the metallic smell of blood and the horrific scent of a decomposing corpse.__

__She examines herself, splattered with red, soaking into her outfit. He was semi enjoyable. She hoped for more screaming but he did put up a fight. The demon wets her lips. She'd feel full for a while but her hunger, as said before, never truly was sated._ _

__

__Ahri looked around, she didn't care about the dead body but she was getting cold as the night crept on. “Eve c-can we go home please? I-im cold.” She said softly, her breath visible in the air._ _

__

__Evelynn hadn't even noticed the cold, the excitement from the torture keeping her occupied and for the moment feeling warm, numbing her to the cool air. She nods and curls her lashers, disappearing behind her back. She walks on the left of Ahri to the car, hiding her very suspicious appearance from nosey pedestrians. She again helps Ahri into the car and to avoid being seen materializes in the driver seat. The car is turned on and this time Eve abides by the speed limit._ _

____

____

A comfortable yet slightly awkward silence hung over them. Only to be broken by Ahri’s soft snores. The demon smiles softly, appreciating that even if her feeds got messy, Ahri stood by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started off fluffy then ended in gore..
> 
> I have a strange affiliation with writing gore


	4. Mistress (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 Evelynn shows Ahri who's in charge of the bedroom

It was another boring day at home. Ahri lounging around in her pajamas, laying atop her bed. She had finally gotten a day off but she couldn't sit still. The only thing keeping her from getting up and having fun was Evelynn. Her lovely demon girlfriend promised to return with a present she couldn't refuse. Just that one thought kept Ahri on the edge of her seat. 

Her mind racing with all the scenarios she wanted. It distracted her for the most part. At the moment she was back to day dreaming. Leaning into her fluffy pillows and staring at the chandelier hanging from her ceiling. 

The sun setting and the sky a beautiful orange and pink color seeped through her windows, making the extravagant light glimmer. It brought her peace and let Ahri's thoughts wander. 

What if Evelynn was bringing something that she made. God knows how much she loved her girlfriend's outfits, her attention to detail were extraordinary. Perhaps she were to sing and let Ahri lean on her as she did. But there was the other part of her mind. The dirty thinking. 

Ahri blushes deeply, ears twitching, and her slender hands cover her face. Whether she did it to Eve willingly or the demon forced the honey-blonde haired woman down onto her knees and ate her out, finger her, or had some toys she wanted to try. 

Ahri lowly whimpers, biting her bottom lip and rubs her thighs together. It did little to stop the start of throbbing between her legs, more rather made it worse. A knock at the door brings her back to reality and she sits up right in bed, trying to gain back her cool. 

"...Come in!" 

The door knob twists and the door opens revealing the one and only Evelynn. Ahri smiles brightly seeing her and relaxes her posture. Eve closes the door and locks it, not intending to make it inconspicuous. She returns the smile, setting her purse on the vanity against the wall and takes a seat next to Ahri, pulling the fox into her lap. 

"Hello darling." 

"Mm hello." 

Evelynn leans forward, causing Ahri to lean forward as well but the demon stops herself right in front of her lips. The gumiho tries to connect them but Eve pulls away, pushing Ahri to the side, and stands up with a smirk. 

"You know, I've been thinking.." 

Ahri sits up again, whining that Eve was teasing her. 

"We've barely had time for each other. Except for the late night cuddles after such a tiring day of production." 

"Of course...no one said this whole celeb thing was going to be easy." 

Evelynn bends down to reach for a box under the bed, purposely sticking her ass in the air right front of the honey-blonde haired woman. 

"Such a shame, I do get rather lonely.." 

She wore a skirt and black leggings just thin and tight enough to see the outline of her panties squeezing around her gorin. It really brought out her ass and Ahri liked it, blushing intensely. Evelynn was just asking for it to be touched but Ahri held it in. Then Eve rocked it back and forth a bit and she had to now. She extends her arm and reaches out, rubbing her hand over the supple flesh. 

Evelynn grins and pulls out a soft yet sturdy rope from said box and straightens herself out. She turns around, her face written in a fake rage. 

"I did not give you permission to do that." 

She snatches Ahri's wrists and manages to tie them together through her struggling. Satisfied, Evelynn reaches out and grabs the collar of the taller woman's shirt, pulling her close to her face, earning a little whine of arousal. 

"You'll be punished." 

Ahri frowns. "No...please. I'm sorry." 

Eve shakes her head slowly, letting go of her girlfriend and sits on the chair that went with the vanity, facing her. Her legs crossed as were her arms. 

"Why should I?" 

Ahri opens her mouth to speak but her voice gets caught in her throat as Eve unzips her shirt from the front. Black leather opening to reveal soft pale skin. The piece of clothing pooling at her waist 

"...." 

Those voluptuous breats threatening to spill over her black bra and a perfectly trimmed brow arches. 

"Well?" 

Ahri couldn't speak. Her mouth hung open but no words were coming out. Evelynn chuckles darkly at her expression. 

"My sweet foxy, what's got you so awestruck?" 

She knew this teasing would get her more turned on and intended to keep doing it until she got the one word she wanted. Eve sighs and begins to slowly raise her shirt back up. 

"Guess you don't mind me leaving." 

"N-no! Don't leave!" 

"Oh but I think I will. Seeing as you're being silent when I'm clearly asking for something." Eve was about to get her shirt over her shoulders when she finally heard it. 

"..Please...mistress." 

Those gold eyes look up to meet sky blue ones, complimented by a deep blush. Evelynn let's her shirt pool at her waist again and kicks off her heels, making sure they ended up under the chair. 

"My poor darling, all you need to do is answer me." 

"You...you're the one who has me so awestruck mistress.." 

The demon briefly stands up so that she could take her skirt off and let her shirt slide down with it before getting back on the chair. 

"I know. I'm only teasing~" 

Ahri continues to stare at Evelnn's body, eyes roaming over every curve that made her pussy quiver. She loved her very much. Her thighs rub against each other and she looks up at her mistress with pleading eyes. She was so turned on it hurt and she only wanted to let her hands roam her partners body but Evelynn had other plans. She intended to make Ahri beg and whine for her. 

"I want your pants off and don't make me wait." 

Ahri frowns but stands up from the bed to shimmy out of her sweat pants and Eve gets up, going to the box on the floor. She pulls out a black vibrator and remote. She holds it up and the fox immediately blushes at the sight of it. Eve presses her body against the taller woman and turns the vibrator on. She trails it up the insides of Ahri's thighs, feeling her body jerk to the sensation. 

She holds it up to her to clit, still covered by her panties and Ahri moans, pushing herself onto Eve. Her legs wobbled and it grew harder to keep herself standing. A wet spot formed on the cloth and her nails dig into Eve's pale, soft skin. 

"M-mistress please. I-I have to s-sit down.." 

Evelynn hums in thought. "Hmmm but should I darling?" 

Ahri moans, mouth agape and drooling a bit. "Y-yes! Please!" 

Eve smiles thinking this was sufficient enough and lowers her onto the bed, removing the vibrator from her sensitive clit. Ahri's body shook a little and whines at the loss of contact but Eve slides her hands up her shirt, to her girlfriend's bra. She expertly unclips the clasps on the front, slipping it off her breasts. Her soft, cream colored breasts... 

Undoing the buttons of Ahri's shirt, Evelynn could feel her pet fox shaking so cutely for her. It was practically begging for Eve itself. She pushes the white cloth off of Ahri's body and ghosts her fingers up her soft arms. The gumiho watches her in want and Eve was about to give it to her, those fingers trail to her darling's neck before gripping it harshly. The act immediately blocking Ahri's airways and enhances the burning want in between her legs. 

Eve smirks and after a few seconds let's go. "Be a good pet and tell your mistress exactly what you want from her." 

Ahri looks down, embarrassed but eventually looks back up, ears all pinned to her head. She's been waiting for this all day. 

"Force me to eat you out please." 

A bolt of arousal shoots up Eve's spine and she turns to her box of toys once again, taking out a leash and collar. She definitely had this planned out from the beginning. The collar clasps nicely around Ahri's neck, the heavy leather being a source of comfort for her and hanging from it was a silver plate that read 'property of Evelynn'. 

Eve holds the leash tightly around her fist and sits herself back onto the chair. She teasingly reaches up and takes her bra off, her breasts bouncing into place. Then came her panties and slides it painfully slow off of her legs. Ahri was about to comment on it when the tug of her leash brings her to her feet. Knowing what she had to do, she kneels in front of the demon and looks up cutely. Her mistress spreads her legs and gently pulls Ahri's head in between. 

Automatically Ahri begins at her clit. Tongue swiping up and down the sensitive bud and it started to so quick, Evelynn didn't even have the time to prepare herself and moans a bit too loud. The sudden pleasure felt so good already she couldn't possibly keep it in. Screw who ever heard them, they wouldn't dare say anything and face Eve themselves. Half lidded gold cat like eyes look down at the gumiho. Seeing her on her knees, obediently eating her girlfriend out, and wearing her cute little collar and leash. 

Didn't seem so tough and scary now that she so claimed she was and Eve's hips jerk forward, feeling fingers prodding at her entrance. Ahri had long slender digits, when ever she did this Eve would become ecstatic about it as she did right now, tugging on the leash. 

"Be a good pet. Don't tease your mistress." 

Ahri had other ideas and didn't listen, continuing to lick and suck at the clit in her mouth but her fingers stayed at the entrance, rubbing at it, never entering. This made Evelynn growl in frustration. Ahri could act like a brat when she wanted to and that moment was now. She brings her hand down to those honey-blonde locks and entangles her fingers (or metal claws) in it, tugging on it. Ahri didn't say anything about the motion until her head was pulled away. 

She whines and frowns, wanting to pleasure mistress. Evelynn most definitely wanted it too but she has to discipline her pet when she didn't listen. 

"You can continue only if you behave and listen to me." 

Ahri looks down, a bit crestfallen. She loved being a brat, as a way to unwind from all the stress work caused. She solemnly nods and with that Eve guides her head back between her legs. The fox goes back to it, this time listening and plunging her fingers into Eve's soaked pussy. She pumps them in and out, curling them slightly to reach the perfect spot. The demon above her was a moaning mess, albeit louder than normal, one arm planted on the vanity to keep her upright and the other still holding onto the leash. 

Her legs shook and squeezes them around her pet's head, keeping her in place and close. Ahri lowly moans and speeds up her thrusts with her fingers while she sucks on the clit. Evelynn was soaking wet, the noises bouncing off the walls and entering back into their ears. All it did was turn them both on even more and Ahri struggles to keep herself tame. It felt too fucking good. 

Eve said screw being heard or maintaining her facade. She collapses back against the chair, her moans gaining more volume and the velvety walls of her pussy clenching around pale fingers. 

Finally hitting her peak, Eve goes silent, squeaking a tiny moan at the end as her legs crush Ahri's head and her pussy squeezes tightly. 

"Mmmm just like that my pet!~" 

The sweet yet tangy taste of her girlfriend hits Ahri's tongue and she laps it up like the good pet she was, backing away once she for sure had it all. She licks her lips clean and slowly removes her finger. Eve snarls at the feeling of being empty, her need to feed always persistent but regains her composure and gets back into her role, yanking the leash so Ahri would stand. 

The honey-blonde does exactly that and Evelynn scoots off the chair, trading places with her pet except on the vanity. She lays her on her stomach across said vanity top and runs a finger down the middle of her back. 

"What do you say my lovely, obedient little pet? Would you like to be fucked from behind on this very top? So everytime you enter this room, your mind immediately comes back to this moment, causing the chain reaction of you getting horny and needy for mistress?~" 

Ahri moans just at the thought and nods. "God yes please." 

Eve smiles and leans down, placing a kiss right between her shoulder blades. "You're so cute my lovely fox." 

She leaves Ahri there, taking in the sight for a second before going back to her box filled with all the fun her pet could ask for. She pulls out a harness and a strap, connecting the two pieces together. She pushes one end into herself with a sigh then returns to her gumiho and rubs up against her soaked core. 

"So adorable. You're soaked Ahri~. Needy pet indeed. Almost like a kit..is that what you are?" She asks, sliding in to the base without warning. 

Ahri gasps loudly and her eyes roll to the back of her head. She didn't understand why it felt so good to be taken from behind and that one movement made by her mistress caused incredible amounts of pleasure. Eve pulls out, almost fully, leaving just the tip in before slamming back in and feels her pet - no, her kit, shiver. She smirks and repeats this tactic. 

Over and over and over again. Each time this was done Ahri's hands clenched harder at the edge of the flat surface. So much so she was afraid she would break it. The mirror kept thumping into the wall and makeup littered the floor. Evelynn abruptly stops and Ahri whines, moving her hips for any friction. 

Her mistress doesn't take to kindly to this and brings her hand down harshly onto her ass. A loud smack rings out and a red hand print forms on the cream coloured flesh. It stops the whining almost immediately and Eve entangles her fingers once again in Ahri's hair and pulls her head back. 

"Do that again and you'll be punished." She threatens before letting go, voice ice cold. 

Ahri nods, obeying and stays still. Eve smiles at this and begins to throughly fuck her pet, the strap pumping in and out of the soaked pussy rapidly. The leash still in her hand, she tugs it. All of this combined leaves her kit a moaning mess. Begging for mistress to spank her. Of course, she wasn't just going to give it to her like that. 

The begging was cute and undoubtedly she loved hearing it but it wasn't nearly as loud as she would've liked it to be so she deliberately didn't do anything. 

"Louder my kit." Her voice seductive, eyes glowing dangerously. 

Ahri blushes deeply but if she was going to get anything she wanted she'd have to listen to Eve. 

"Please spank me mistress, treat me like I've been a bad kit." 

And that's all Evelynn needed before bringing her free hand down hard on her ass, banging and scraping her pet's insides with the strap. Said pet moans with every thrust, getting closer to her orgasm and another hard smack is brought down. 

All of a sudden her tail is grabbed and pulled. Her tongue hangs out as she drools and honestly just looked to be in ecstasy. God it felt so good. The tip of the strap repeatedly hitting her womb entrance in the most pleasurable way imaginable to her. 

Eve noticed it, getting harder to thrust and figures this was Ahris pussy squeezing against the toy. Meaning she was about to cum and Eve presses her breasts into Ahri's back, leaning right into her ear. 

"Cum for me my pet." 

She slides her hand over Ahri's neck, over the collar and begins to crush her throat; metal talons pricking at skin before trailing it to her back. The sharp points tearing into skin. Open cuts stings to the air and little droplets of blood pushes up then she grips back at her throat. 

That's all it took to send her pet over the edge. The choking muffled most of her moan but her hips shook against the strap and eyes rolled to the back of her head, mouth open wide with her tongue still hanging out and fangs on display. 

A few moments pass and Evelynn releases her hold on her neck. She pulls out of Ahri but doesn't undo the harness just yet, instead helps the fox to her knees in front of before shoving it into her open mouth. 

Ahri was a bit shocked but it was nothing she couldn't handle and moans softly, tasting herself. Eve pumps it in and out. The throat fucking didn't last long but damn it felt good and once she pulled out, a string of saliva followed. She smiles softly and takes the harness off, throwing it to the side without a care. 

She lifts Ahri's head up until she stood straight. She walks back around the chair and gently sits her wife onto the bed. Ahri grunts slightly, still sore and Eve places herself onto her lap. She leand onto her chest and looks down at Ahri. 

"I love you my dear." She says full of tenderness, only heard in moments like these. 

Ahri wraps her arms around Eve and kisses her nose. "I love you too and thank you. I really needed this." 

Eve chuckles. "Of course, my sweet pet~" 

The honey-blonde blushes, tail wagging and the demon smirks before cuddling into her. 

"And you shall always be, mistress's good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😳
> 
> Apologies this chapter took so long...uh I'm still learning smut


	5. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 Evelynn hurts Ahri, lost in her hunger
> 
> (Blood warning)

It was difficult to see. Her vision in circumjacent darkness. Basic thinking was replaced with the need to hurt, to feel the suffering of others. Even if the one to succumb to this want was someone she loved. Evelynn's body is enveloped in a shroud of shadows, waves bleeding off into the air.

Ahri had no idea what was going on; she was working on a new song in her studio room, her headphones in. Evelynn was needy, desperate even, searching out the nearest victim for her to take. The fox just happened to be the closest. Ahri then took her headphones off, taking a drink of water, ears flicking a little while her tail swayed behind her.

Eve quietly slipped in, a cold draft following her. Ahri's body shivered, her fur fluffed up trying to keep her warm. The demon stayed invisible to the naked eye, lashers slipping out and gliding across the floor behind Ahri. 

The poor fox, too preoccupied to even notice what was in store for her as she slightly hummed to herself, a tune she worked on.

Said lashers quickly wrap around her waist, the sharp edges digging into soft flesh, cutting through fabric like paper. Ruby red droplets of blood trickled from the cuts that now marked the sweet fox’s body. 

Ahri yelps, pain overwhelming her senses, and looks down to see what caused this. Her ears pinned to her head, tears building up in her eyes. 

She knew what was coiled around her and turned around to face her assailant. Vibrant pink eyes stared back on a shadowy body. Evelynn. Ahri honestly didn't understand but at the same time, she did. She knowingly fell in love with a demon, knowing this could happen at any time. 

The lashers grip tighter, cutting further into skin and Eve steps forward, ready to claim her prey. Not in control of herself. Purely running off instinct.

Ahri struggled in her lover's grasp; she whimpered like a sad puppy, as tears fell from her eyes. Eve could taste the pain lingering in the air and snarls, grabbing a hold of the fox's shoulders. Her talons dig into her and she pulls her down onto the floor. 

The whimpers did little to persuade her to stop. The only thing on her mind was to torture. Relish in her victim’s suffering and that’s exactly what she started. Ahri’s torment.

Her charm overwhelms the gumiho and slowly begins to bring her worst fears to light, sky blue eyes wide and watery before a scream of agony is released. Evelynn loved this, soaking up the pain and feeling fuller by the second. 

Ahri’s writhing within the lashers decreased the more the limbs crushed down on her. Seemingly endless amounts of blood dripped from her and her breathing staggered.

Eve sighs, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. The scream from before alerted the other two band members who now threw open the door. Akali with a dagger she carried on person at all times and Kai’sa with her weapons opened on her back. They were ready for anything but this. 

Never had it crossed their minds that the sight in front of them would ever happen. Akali is the first to react, rushing over to Eve and pushing the demon off. She looks at the lashers, muttering an apology, and stabs them.

Evelynn screeches in pain and her lashers untangle from around the fox, slicing the rogue ninja in the process. Kai’sa quickly runs to Eve and holds her down with all her strength. While Akali tends to Ahri, pulling her phone out and dialing for an ambulance, Kai’sa tries to get Eve back.

“Evelynn, please. Relax, calm down, and come to.” She spoke soothingly to see if that would make a difference. “You hurt Ahri, Ahri is hurt.”

Akali’s heart drops and she pales in horror, beginning to do chest compressions. “Kai’sa! I’m not getting a pulse!”

Eve growls, growing rowdier. She didn’t enjoy being held against her will and swung a lasher at Kai’sa. The dancer predicted this and grabbed it, pinning it under her knee. “Listen to me Evelynn! Snap out of it!”

The demon stills at being yelled at. Burning, raging pink eyes dim and falter, blinking repeatedly as they return to normal golden irises. Kai’sa lets go of Eve and joins Akali’s side to help in any way she could until an ambulance arrives. 

Evelynn sits up, the shadows dissipating, and watches the other two unsure of what was happening. She catches blood, deep red blood covering the wooden floors.

She looks down at her own hands. Metal talons stained with the red liquid. She turns to face them again and sees locks of honey-blonde, laying in said pool of blood.

No…

Evelynn stands, still in a daze of shock. The lifeless body of Ahri having her chest compressed.

No…

Just to jump-start her heart again. The one she caused to stop.

“NO..!” 

Eve yells, startling Akali and Kai’sa but they keep at it. The ambulance arrived shortly later and Ahri was rushed to the hospital. They said she had a chance at recovery but wasn’t too confident. 

Police interrogated them, mostly Evelynn for she was the one covered in her blood. In the end, she's taken to the station where she stayed overnight.

Her phone chimed every few seconds, updates from the rapper and dancer, vibrating her seat. Eve sat in silence as her lawyer talked for her, defending the guilty...It ended in Eve getting released with further questions at a later date. Of course, she had a top-notch lawyer. 

That helped in the long run. Although it didn’t help her guilt. As soon as she was out, she checked her phone, hoping Ahri was alright.

The text consists of Kai'sa repeating what a doctor was saying. It stopped abruptly on 'Ahri is in surgery for any deep incisions you might've caused' and Evelynn panicked a bit at that, texting her back to finish describing the situation. She got no reply. She desperately wanted to go to the hospital herself.

See Ahri. Let her know how sorry she is. But she doubts the fox wants to see her now. Eve sighs, taking a seat on the curb next to her car. She runs a hand through her hair and relaxes both arms in her lap. 

She stares at them for quite a while, remembering the blood that stained them not too long ago.

The heat of it, the sounds of labored breathing, tears glistening from the chandelier above, and the echoes of Eve's giggle.

Her jaw clenches, fangs digging into skin. "Just couldn't fucking control yourself." She curses, a demonic growl following afterward.

Her phone chimes again and Evelynn immediately looks at it. That growl becomes deeper; a snarl and golden slit eyes burn in her anger as she picks the mobile device up and slams it into the pavement. 

Not the message she wanted. The sun began rising in the distance, casting an orangish pink on her. The demon loosens her jaw with another sigh.

She'll try willing herself to visit Ahri but she wasn't optimistic. Now she understands why the gumiho calls herself a monster. Evelynn sure felt like one. 

Hurting the person she cared for most, killing her in the process...having her blood cover her body, staining her clothes. 

That's what a true monster was. She's extremely thankful for Akali and Kai'sa being there. Stopping her before it turned too violent.

But other than that she felt numb from it all except the guilt that resides in her heart, growing as the seconds ticked by. Seconds she wasted, sitting here on the curb, phone smashed, and car waiting patiently to be used. 

Her metal claws shone in the light, the jeweled middle claw sort of reminding her of Ahri’s tails. They had a similar refraction. Then suddenly she stands up, getting out her keys, and climbing into her car.

Eve had to see Ahri. Even if she didn’t want her there or hated her, she had to. There was the chance she could die and she’d never be able to forgive herself for that or rather, she already cannot forgive herself. 

Not after this, no. Never. The engine roared to life and the sports car pulled away, racing towards the hospital in the area.

Cars honked as she passed by but she paid no mind to it. Her only goal was to get there and she does, in record time too. Pedestrians and hospital residents and staff switching shifts scared out of their minds at her reckless yet somewhat safe driving. 

The car turns off and Eve holds the keys, freezing slightly. Was she ready to face Ahri? Did she even want to? The answer? No, to both of those questions.

She wasn’t ready nor did she want to see Ahri, broken, hurt, and most likely hating Evelynn’s guts. There’s also seeing Akali and Kai’sa. 

She remembers the horror on their faces and the slight discomfort around Eve after the gumiho was taken away. Being stabbed just to let go and hurting Akali too. 

Gods, she was the embodiment of a monster, a demon, driving and gaining power off her friends suffering, her own loves pain.

Yet, she simply couldn't get enough of it. Evelynn shakes her head, ridding the thought. She wouldn’t give in to her cravings, her darkness. She tucks her keys into her pocket and opens the door, exiting her car. She closes it behind her and walks to the entrance. Gazes followed her the whole way.

From either fans, haters, or people entranced by her looks. As she entered, the TV’s that hung on the walls in the waiting room had the news, covering the story and tragedy. Evelynn stops halfway to the receptionist's desk, gawking at what she was hearing and seeing.

The events being described, going off of one of the first responding officers. (How the situation was told to him.) Eve also being the main suspect and if found guilty will be charged with involuntary manslaughter of Ahri. They were aware of her in a category 3 of emergency, on life support but no guarantees she'd live. 

She becomes cold at the harsh comments being said about everything and herself. Putting on a facade, acting unfazed. It's almost meaningless to her. Almost. She could care less. Right now all she wanted to do was visit Ahri. 

Express her guilt towards her. Whether the fox hated her or not. Evelynn marches right up to the desk, the woman focusing on the TV until she clears her throat.

Said woman turns back around to the diva and seemingly pales at the sight of her. “May I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to see Ahri.”

The woman is hesitant then shakes her head slowly, clicking her mouse as if searching the computer. “I’m sorry, she’s not expecting visitors today.”

Eve growls, gritting her teeth. “You’re lying.” She states as a fact, not even questioning her first.

The receptionist stays quiet. Eve can feel the fear radiating off of her in waves. "..I don't want to call security."

"Security!? What am I doing that's so wrong!" She was trying to hold back, the end of the sentence breaking off into a demonic rasp.

Those dangerous, cat-like eyes burning holes into this human woman. Lashers threatening to slip out to add one more patient.

"It's not by choice! I was given strict rules to keep you from visiting..." 

"What?" Evelynn's voice unnervingly calm, deep sounding, and the woman swears she heard it echo. "By whom?"

The receptionist opens her mouth to speak but closes it, shaking her head. “I’m not at a liability to tell you that..”

Evelynn’s eyes narrow, glaring daggers now. Her jaw visibly clenched and the corners of her mouth curled up into a snarl, sharp fangs on display. 

Earlier she had placed a hand onto the tabletop, her metal claws digging into its surface, scratching up the paint. She was in no mood to be denied. Especially if it kept her from Ahri.

Lashers whip out, targeting the woman, and wrapping themselves around her arms, pulling her out of the chair and closer to the demon’s face. “By whom!” She reiterates.

The woman flinches and faint gasps are heard all around. Eve looks at the spectators. All eyes were on her and her only. She lowers her back into her seat and lashers quickly curl up, disappearing out of sight. Before security could catch her, Eve fled.

"Idiot." She muttered, running behind a wall, and once alone, her body was enveloped in shadows.

With that, she materializes in Ahri's room. She knew she'd have a limited time and glances at Ahri. Immediately her body is racked in guilt and shame. 

The heart monitor beeping softly. Evelynn walks next to the bed and gently grabs the fox's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"I'm sorry.." She whispers but it's enough for a blonde ear to twitch and eyes weakly flutter open.

"...Eve."

The demon meets her gaze and let's go, turning her back towards her. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." Her voice ice cold to mask the tears that threatened to fall.

"W-wait- please.."

Eve stops, giving Ahri permission to continue.

"Stay...please. I f-feel lonely without you."

She goes tense and rigid.

"I love you."

She sharply whirls to the gumiho and furrows her brows, tears evident. "Why!? After everything I've done to you!"

Ahri smiles weakly and tries to sit up but Evelynn pushes her down again. The blonde huffs in annoyance.

"Because..that's what love is. Forgiving you. I know you can't control yourself at times, I was prepared for this."

Eve chokes on a sob, wiping the tears away, and hugs Ahri, careful to not hurt her. Ahri rubs her back as the supposedly stone-cold demon wept in her arms.

"You're a baby."

"...shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter but I've been working on it for too long
> 
> I just wanted some angsty stuff


	6. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn and Ahri have some quality time

Ahri started waking up from her afternoon nap, beginning to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Not exactly looking like the normally put together queen she was. 

Evelynn was already awake, leaning on a windowsill and looking beyond their property. It was open and allowed for the cool breeze to blow in, her hair flowing gently. She looked to be at peace.

Ahri saw this, a smile graced her lips as she stood from the bed and sleepily walked over to Eve, wrapping her arms around her lover. Giving her a nuzzle, eyes closed with content. 

Evelynn shifts her gaze from outside to the fox and places her hand on honey-blonde hair, rubbing Ahri's head soothingly. 

This caused her cute ears to twitch indicating she loved it, tail wagging slowly behind her.

The demon smiles, rubbing her thumb claw on the back of one ear. The gumiho giggled softly, a cute grin on her face, little fangs poking out. 

She takes in what Evelynn was wearing; nothing but thigh highs, no pants, and a semi oversized crop top. Her hair was let loose and had no makeup on. 

She still looked as beautiful but more human-ish. Ahri was still pretty sleepy but awake enough to see her love as she was.

“Still as pretty as ever.” She said in a sleep-filled voice. Her words slurred a little but it was cute in its own way.

"Thank you foxy," Evelynn replies, turning to face back out the window. She kept Ahri close, continuing to rub her head and ears as another gust of wind blew. 

Her fingers worked their magic on said fox ears, waiting for her to make a sound. Ahri did make soft noises of pure bliss sounding like a happy puppy. 

Eve completely turns to Ahri and tilts her head up with her finger. She leans down and kisses her lips. 

Slowly yet passionately. Ahri's eyes sprung open but then closed gradually as they kissed, leaning into it. Evelynn smiles into the kiss and pulls away, both hands on either side of the gumiho's cheeks. 

She rubs their noses together. "I love you Ahri. I mean it wholeheartedly." The gumiho couldn't help but blush, a slight smile on her face.

The demon tilts her head and reaches down to Ahri's tail, petting it softly. It was very soft and smooth, she took care of her tail very well. 

Eve brings them to her loveseat and sits down, placing Ahri onto her lap. Her tail wagged meaning she was happy a smile on her face said so as well. She then kissed her lovers face all over, nuzzling into her

Ahri tilted her head at her and then booped her nose with her index finger letting out a little giggle. She loved being funny and trying to make Eve smile because when she did smile it filled her with joy. 

Evelynn does indeed smile, grinning even, her fangs visible and she sighs contentedly. Her head rests against Ahri's, a small blush evident on her pale skin. A stark contrast and all for the fox to relish in.

She smiled widely. “You're so cute when you want to be.” She commented meaning what she said; placing a kiss on Eve’s head and snuggling her. “You make me a very happy fox.”

"I'm glad I do darling. And for the record, the cute girlfriend title belongs to you, not I." The loving gestures had only enhanced the blush. 

She was weak for Ahri and the gumiho was the only one who could get her to blush that easily. Ahri smirked and booped her nose again before lovingly pinching her cheeks.

Evelynn moves her hands away, grumbling a bit, and averting her gaze. The blush just only grew darker and spread up to her ears.

“Don't be like that my love you are so very cute when you blush and you know how much I love it.” She said softly and then nuzzled into her neck as a cat would.

The demon sighs, reeling in from the embarrassment she'd not receive in a while. "Fine then. But if I recall you're equally just as cute. Especially when we first announced our relationship, don't you remember?"

Now it's Ahri's turn to blush, ears lowering. How could she forget? Evelynn chuckles. "You, me, and the millions of our devotees who stared in awe at the end of the performance as I grabbed you by the collar into a searing kiss."

Ahri whines, remembering the gasps, whispers, and murmurs that filled the air of the stadium. They were even mid cheers and applause when it suddenly grew very quiet at the act. 

The fox equally in shock as the rest. It was a relatively spontaneous action from Eve and her widened eyes expressed that shock.

"I don't know if that was a smart move.."

Evelynn raised an arched brow. "Albeit a bit reckless but I'd say it was worth it. I'm proud to have you as mine and announced to the world that you are and always will be mine."

Ahri blushes more, further burying her head into Eve to hide this but her tail said everything. The white-furred limb wagging profusely.

"Indeed I am correct. You are the cutest of them all." She leaned down and placed another kiss atop Ahri's head, right between her ears.

Said ears twitch to the kiss and Ahri looks up with a small pout. Sky blue eyes meeting gold ones. Both filled with tenderness. Even Eve's pupils were dilated than slit as per usual. 

"Can I get another kiss?"

Eve smiles softly. "You needn't ask love."

Ahri giggles, not caring , and their lips meet in the middle. This was just as love-filled as all their previous kisses. None short of passion and desire. Fangs nipping at skin and tongues gliding over one another as they continued.

Evelynn's hands travel from Ahri's hips to the base of her tail eliciting a growl out of her causing the kiss to break, a string of saliva still connecting them until Eve licked her lips; sneering at the latter growling.

"No touchy."

The demon smiles innocently. "Whatever did I do darling?"

The fox narrows her eyes, making a 'hmph' sound and crossing her arms. "You're mean."

"I simply revel in teasing you foxy. Would touching a lasher make up for it?"

Ahri nods and feels the appendage wrap itself around her waist. Eve held onto her smirk.

"Go ahead, touch me."

Ahri grins, laying back down on Evelynn's chest, and once again snuggles into her. "That's all I needed to hear."

Her tail sways to the side, summoning all 9 tails and covers them like a blanket. Evelynn sighs, a blush creeping back onto her cheeks. She didn't expect her to snuggle but at the same time, she did.

She wraps the other lasher around Ahri, not too tight, and then her arms. She began to feel tired. It had been to an extent since she last slumbered and rested her head on top of Ahri's, closing her eyes. The gumiho smiles and closes her own, feeling tired too even if she had just woken up.

The room fell silent as the two slept, the soft snores of breathing being the only noise heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the angst smh
> 
> Apologies for it being so short this was a draft that I abandoned but decided to finish


	7. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn and Ahri get caught in the rain.

"Evie.." Ahri whines, ears flicking to the sound of thunder, and her head facing the sky where dark, almost black, clouds are rolling in.

Evelynn narrows her eyes from behind her shades, muttering a curse under her breath. They picked a bad day to take a walk. "If we pick up the pace now we could possibly beat it."

The fox looks at her like she's crazy. "We're not beating that! Look how close it is!" Her tail wagging sporadically.

The thought of getting caught in the rain is not enjoyable - definitely not. Their time and effort of doing their makeup and most likely expensive outfits will be ruined. No way in hell were they allowing that to happen.

Of course, nature couldn't be stopped even as the two started walking faster. Heels were a bad choice as well. Eve contemplated whether she should just slip into the shadows and return with an umbrella or at least one of her cars.

But on the other hand, this could play in her favor. Getting Ahri underneath a shop's overhead awning. Cliche but romantic in Eve's eyes at least. She wasn't the sentimental type however getting Ahri flustered in any way or form was everything to the succubus.

Apart from getting flustered herself. Evelynn hated it and to her dismay, the gumiho made it happen often. Drops of rain began to sprinkle down, the wind beginning to hit harder, blowing their hair, and causing the rain to whip at their legs. 

Ahri yelps and clings to Eve's arm. Her tail instinctively moved to shield her legs. The demon looked around for an awning. None in sight. Ebony painted lips form a thin line, lashers unfurling and doing her best to protect her little fox from the rain.

She wasn’t a fan of getting drenched but Ahri is notorious for hating it the most. The fox squeaked in fear when lightning cracked across the sky. For someone who kills people, she was a scaredy-cat. She clung to Eve shivering from the wind that made the raindrops pelt them at an angle.

Evelynn did her best to protect her love as she treads onwards, hair sticking to her face due to the increasing rain. The rain was making the fox’s fur all matted and gross. Her hair looked bad as her ears were pinned to her head.

The demon perks up, catching a glimpse of an awning further down the road and hurries the both of them along. Ahri whined a little at the change of speed but she kept pace with her lover though she did complain with small wines. Evelynn ignores the noises of disapproval and gets them under the covering.

Ahri unlatched herself from Eve looking like a wet dog, to say the least, she was not happy at all. The look of distaste evident on her face. Eve lowers her lashers and places a hand atop Ahri’s head.

“It’s only water,” She remarks, a bit more smug than intended.

“Only water, Only water!” She said in an angry tone, her voice a little raised, and removes Evelynn’s hand. “I look like hell and I smell like a wet dog.” She then crossed her arms huffing, her tail swaying in her anger.

Eve raises a brow and being who she was, leans forward and sniffs Ahri. “Smell the same to me.” She herself was drenched, clothes and hair clinging to skin. Even her lashers were dripping wet.

The sky had darkened exponentially, rain coming down hard to which you could barely see-through. Ahri snarled and huffed again and turned away, once more angry at her lover for being so insensitive.

Evelynn wasn’t fazed by Ahri’s pouting or snarls, instead wrapping her arms around the fox, using whatever body heat she had left to keep her warm. Needless to say, it didn’t work out as planned but the demon was content in holding her fellow demon - two timeless beings roaming the modern world, watching it change over the years.  


Ahri let out a soft little sigh, turning around to face her with a tired look on her face. She rested her head onto her lover's chest. “I’m sorry Eve, I love you”. She said softly and nuzzled into her.

Eve smiles softly, a tiny shiver running through her body. “I love you too, until the end of time.” Her eyes seemed to glow brightly from behind her glasses as the storm raged on. Dangerous yet loving in their special way.

Suddenly she grins, fangs on full display as she cups Ahri’s face. Her thumb claw rubs the gumiho’s cheek and captures her lips, kissing her lovingly. Ahri’s eyes widened but soon relaxed and leaned into the kiss loving every moment her lovers’ lips were touching hers.

Lashers flutter behind Evelynn before she quickly nips at Ahri’s bottom lip and pulls away. Her tongue swipes over her own painted lips and she smirkingly grins. “Such a cutie, darling.” She pauses for a brief moment. “Apologies for getting us stuck in the rain.”

Ahri looks up and wearily smiles, a blush forming from the compliment. “It’s alright Eve. I just hate getting my fur wet.” She reaches to her tail and wrings it out for emphasis. “It gets heavy and no matter how many times I wash it, the rain just somehow makes it smell way worse than it is.”

Eve cocks her head slightly to the side, shades falling to the edge of her nose, where her eyes and their entirety could be seen. Pupils a white color and dilated. “Did you not hear me before? There is no smell, quit your worrying.”

The gumiho’s ears flick as drops of water drip onto them from Evelynn’s lashers. “Why are your lashers still out?” She asks, completely ignoring the woman’s statement.

“Because they are.”

Ahri flexes her ears back and wags said tail, making sure to leave fur sticking to Eve’s legs who groans in response. “Really love?”

She giggles. “Now everyone knows your mine.” Innocently said enough.

Evelynn shakes her head softly and hugs Ahri tighter. “They’ll know once I mark you as mine later.”

That single sentence gets Ahri’s cheeks bright red. Eve chuckles darkly as Ahri buries her face into her and runs her claws through honey-blonde hair. 

“I don’t mind helping you wash your fur too.”

Ahri presses further into Evelynn and whines. Not out of disapproval - not in the slightest. Out of excitement and wishing for the storm to hurry and pass. To enjoy what the succubus had in mind.

Although the rain still came down hard. Now the demon had an idea in her head and wished she materialized to get her car earlier. Just thinking about what she could and will do sends another shiver up her spine.

But also appreciated this moment. It was tender and sweet. Just like centuries ago. And will be for centuries more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but it's fluffy!
> 
> Now- I recently got LoL finally and have been binging it since. I'm level 17 and was wondering if anyone is willing to friend me?
> 
> I'm a noobie, I can admit that, and only have played 5 vs. A.I. intro. Just until I get more confident in playing Evelynn. I'd feel better playing with others who won't bash me for being new and making rookie mistakes :')
> 
> (I'm also lonely)
> 
> My username is AgonysGatekeeper


End file.
